


A Bad Day

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Vic has a bad day at work and Kellin makes him feel better





	

“Why do I even work here…” Vic mutters to himself quietly, ignoring the voice of reason telling him that in this economy he should be happy to even have a job and without it he’d most likely be homeless. Although with the way he’s currently thinking, a life on the streets doesn’t sound that bad compared to working another day in this place. A tad dramatic, maybe, but Vic has had the worst day at work.

Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong. And to top it off, the day had felt like it had lasted forever. Luckily it was almost time to leave, and when he noticed the clock tick to 6pm, he quickly headed to the staff room to change before leaving.

He walked to the parking lot and the rainy autumn weather only seemed to worsen his mood. He just wanted to go home and sleep the day away. He found his car and unlocked it, getting in and driving towards the building he and his boyfriend Kellin lived in.

Once there, he parked his car and climbed the stairs to the right floor- because of course the lift had to be broken today. He thought he’d be happier when his work was over, but he was still so irritated and he doubted it’d pass soon.

He opened the door to their apartment and took off his shoes, leaving his damp jacket to hang in the hallway. He headed to the living room where Kellin was lying on the couch, watching television.

“Hey Vic! Did you have a good day at work?” He greeted happily and stood up, walking to Vic and giving him a kiss.

“Not really,” Vic said with a monotone voice and responded to the kiss halfheartedly. He was feeling so damn low not even Kellin seemed to cheer him up.

“What’s wrong?” Kellin asked, immediately picking up on Vic’s sour mood. Vic noticed how the happy smile had now turned into a frown and felt bad for ruining Kellin’s mood too.

“Just had a really bad day at work,” Vic said, mustering up a small smile to reassure Kellin that it would be okay. “I think I’m just going to go take a shower and go to bed, I don’t want to take this out on you.”

“Oh, okay,” Kellin said quietly and moved away from Vic. “Let me know if I can make it better somehow.”

“I will,” Vic said with a small, grateful smile. He walked past Kellin, giving him a small peck to the lips on his way to the bathroom. He didn’t want Kellin to feel like Vic was mad at him.

Vic went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up while he took off his clothes. Once under the water, Vic turned the temperature even higher, hoping that a hot shower would help him relax.

After washing himself thoroughly and just standing in the shower for a while, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. The shower had made him feel slightly better, but he was still feeling down.

Vic exited the foggy bathroom and heard Kellin in the kitchen. Freezing from the sudden temperature change, he headed straight to their bedroom to find something to wear. The shower had made him realise how tired he was, and he planned to just crash into bed.

When he went to the bedroom though, he noticed that there was a pile of his clothes on their bed. He walked closer and noticed that there was his favourite hoodie, the comfiest sweatpants he owns, and clean pair of underwear. Next to the clothes rested a small note:

_“Wear these and meet me in the kitchen”_

Vic felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he slipped the clothes on, drying his hair with the towel a bit before throwing it over the closet door to dry. He walked to the kitchen where he saw that Kellin was busy doing something by the counter.

Vic walked so he was standing behind his boyfriend and rested his hands gently around Kellin’s waist. He rested his head on Kellin’s shoulder, looking at what his boyfriend was doing. It appeared to be sandwiches.

“You can’t go to bed with an empty stomach,” Kellin explained and set the two sandwiches on a plate.

Vic’s mood still wasn’t magically fixed, so as a response he turned his head a bit to leave a small kiss on Kellin’s jaw. He let go of Kellin as the other man started to turn around, handing Vic the plate of sandwiches.

“Could you please carry this to the living room?” Kellin asked and turned again, taking two steaming mugs of tea from the counter as well.

Vic felt like he didn’t have much energy to talk, so he just nodded and started walking to the living room. He looked at the television and noticed that there was the menu screen of their favourite movie waiting. He placed the plate on the coffee table and sat down, waiting for Kellin to do the same.

“Thank you,” he said quietly and moved closer, sitting right next to Kellin.

“I wanted to do something to make you feel better,” Kellin said simply. “I’m sorry you had a horrible day. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Vic answered immediately. “I’d rather forget it completely.”

“As you wish,” Kellin said and pressed play. “Now eat before your tea gets all cold.”

“Will do,” Vic answered with a small smile and took a sandwich and a cup of tea, watching as Kellin did the same next to him. The two didn’t talk, but the silence wasn’t pressuring. It was the calm kind of silence, silence that didn’t need to get filled.

Eventually they had both finished their drinks and sandwiches, and were just watching the movie. Vic felt the tiredness take over, so he laid down on the couch, resting his head on Kellin’s lap. Kellin’s hands immediately found their way to Vic, the other resting on his side and the other combing gently through his still a bit damp hair.

“Tired?” He asked Vic.

“Mhm,” Vic replied, closing his eyes and feeling incredibly content in this moment. “I’m sorry I’m not good company tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin said. “Everyone has bad days. Do you want to go to bed?”

“No, let’s just stay here for a moment,” Vic mumbled, too comfortable to move. “Wake me up when the movie ends and then I’ll go to bed.”

“Okay,” Kellin replied softly. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Vic said quietly. He felt so lucky to have someone like Kellin in his life. No matter how horrible his day was, or how irritated some things made him, he always had Kellin to make it better at the end of the day, and for that he was forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I wanted to keep it simple :)


End file.
